blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2987.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 00:25:42 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. (Read 380 times) corgi Newbie Offline 25 Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. « on: November 23, 2015, 09:36:08 PM » YOUR FUTURE SECURED WITH OUR MUNITIONS In the world today there are over five-hundred and fifty million firearms in circulation; that's one firearm for one in every twelve people alive today on the planet. Here at CORE we're committed to arming the other eleven. Contact us today to discover just how CORE can help you better manage your industry and turbocharge your weapons development. COMING SOON: THE CA-49 'Taeyeon' SMG « Last Edit: November 23, 2015, 09:41:10 PM by corgi » Logged Core Armaments http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100319 aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. « Reply #1 on: November 23, 2015, 10:36:50 PM » PLEASE NO MORE PRETEND KOREAN. PLEASE. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. « Reply #2 on: November 23, 2015, 11:37:37 PM » As a nation fond of both small arms and our civilian firearm ownership rights, South Korea will be investing copiously in Core Armaments in the future. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. « Reply #3 on: November 24, 2015, 07:18:24 AM » There is over 1 gun for every person in America. This is why America is great and we're aligned with them. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. « Reply #4 on: November 24, 2015, 07:28:46 AM » What would I need to do in order to acquire quality weapons? Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. « Reply #5 on: November 25, 2015, 08:14:25 AM » Quote from: Watersfall on November 24, 2015, 07:28:46 AM What would I need to do in order to acquire quality weapons? Apparently more than give him an oil well for free. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Core Armaments - Your future, our munitions. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2